Intenté irme de aquí
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: ¿Cómo se sentiría Haibaku Dragneel después de haber hecho enojar a Natsu? PRIMER FIC DE FAIRY TAIL, GrayxOC, NatsuxLucy y leve OCxLisanna. Corto One-shot.


Yo: Será el mejor día de la vida.

Gray: Lo mejor será irse de aquí!

Shun: Sólo lo dices porque te harán quedar mal.

Gray: NO ES CIERTO!

Yo: Ya no se peleen

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

Hoy era un día especial... pero no para cierta persona... Para Natsu Dragneel, era el día más horrible de su vida. No podía creerlo. Todo lo que hizo no valió la pena? Sólo por un malentendido, se airó contra su hermano y encima contra Lucy? Los amigos de Natsu estaban reunidos para saber qué le pasaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Gray feliz

- ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz cuando mi vida está derrumbada? - dijo Natsu enojado y todos se sorprendieron ante tal comentario.

Todos se quedaron estáticos al ver a Natsu decir esas cosas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Erza - ¿Tiene que ver con Lucy?

- NO LA MENCIONES! - Gritó Natsu furioso mientras derramaba lágrimas

- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Levy asustada

- Natsu, puedo explicarlo! - gritó Lucy quien aparecía llorando

- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES, REGALADA DE CENTESIMA! - Gritó Natsu furioso y Erza le golpeó en el estómago

- ¡No te atrevas a ofender a Lucy! - gritó Erza furiosa

- ¿Por qué no? - gritó Natsu recuperándose del golpe - ME ENGAÑÓ CON MI SUPUESTO HERMANO HAIBAKU!

- No es lo que crees! - gritó Lucy llorando

- NO MIENTAS - Gritó Natsu furioso - YO CREÍ QUE ME AMABAS! PERO SÓLO FUE UN CUENTO, ME USASTE PARA LLEGAR A HAIBAKU!

- Natsu, no es cierto! - gritó un joven de cabello castaño, ojos rojos, camisa abierta color azul con el pecho desnudo y pantalones negros, zapatos cafés.

- CÁLLATE! - Gritó Natsu furioso - TÚ NO ERES QUIÉN PARA TRANSMUTAR LOS HECHOS!

- Natsu... - dijo el joven - Onni-chan... - dijo llorando mientras estaba inmóvil

- ¡NO ME LLAMES MÁS ONNI-CHAN! - Gritó Natsu furioso - ¡ME HUMILLASTE PARA QUEDARTE CON MI LUCY! PUES BIEN, QUÉDATELA! - Gritó Natsu furioso y saltó hacia el joven para golpearlo con un puño de fuego, con éxito. - NUNCA EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A HABLAR, HAIBAKU!

Haibaku estaba destruido... Su hermano de sangre le había echado de su familia... sólo por un malentendido... se fue corriendo mientras lloraba.

* * *

Una semana después...

Los miembros del gremio estaban consternados por lo de Natsu, que ni siquiera se atrevían a dirigirle una sola palabra del tema... además Lucy había terminado con Natsu... no, en realidad Natsu cortó con Lucy y ella quedó devastada por completo.

Y con Haibaku... bueno...

Haibaku estaba llorando en su habitación y no quería saber nada de la vida. Entonces decidió escribir una carta y poner un video en la carta. Bueno, puso una carta arriba del DVD que reprodujo el video, se encerró en su habitación y se ahorcó.

Natsu llegana a su habitación y miraba una carta con varias manchas de lágrimas que decía...

_Natsu-onni..._

_Lamento haberte quitado accidentalmente a Lucy, no era mi intención..._

_Pero me lo merecía... merecía que me odiaras... siempre me lo he merecido..._

_Soy una escoria desde siempre... Desde que nací he causado puras desgracias..._

_Sólo quería amor... Sólo quería que me amaran... No quería ser odiado..._

_Pero si ser odiado estaba escrito... prefiero pudrirme en el infierno que seguir viviendo..._

_Espero que cuando hayas leído esto, entiendas que nunca te desee mal..._

_Yo te quiero hermano... y espero que al ver este video... recuerdes con cariño al hermano que sólo quería ser amado..._

Natsu al leer la carta vio el video...

Video

- Feliz cumpleaños Haibaku - dijo Natsu de pequeño con Gray, Erza y Haibaku con su pastel con velas y Haibaku contento apagó las velas soplando.

- Pide un deseo - dijo Erza de pequeña

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku feliz - Deseo ser querido por todos y olvidar este odio que me atormenta, pero olvidarlo para siempre.

- TOMA! - Gritó Natsu aventando la cabeza de Haibaku hacia el pastel haciendo que todos los alrededores se mancharan de merengue.

En eso todos speraron 3 segundos y miraron como Haibaku movía su cabeza y Natsu preocupado quería ver que le pasaba y cuando vio su rostro, estaba muerto de la risa. Le gustó el sabor del pastel.

- Conste que no fue Gray quien cocinó el pastel - dijo Natsu riendose

- ¿ACASO COCINO MAL? - gritó Gray de pequeño furioso

- Gray - dijo Erza con carita ¬¬ - Mira en tu entrepierna

- ¿Qué tiene mi entrepierna? - dijo el pequeño Gray y notó que su ropa de la cintura hacia abajo estaba al revés y todos se rieron - ESTÁ AL REVES!

Fin video

Natsu salió corriendo hacia donde Haibaku y lo aventó al suelo, cortó la soga que rodeaba su cuello y le hacía respiración de boca a boca de forma desesperada. En eso veía que Haibaku no reaccionaba

- HAIBAKU! - Gritó Natsu desesperado - HERMANO! DESPIERTA! - Gritó y lloraba muchísimo al ver que su hermano se había matado. - HAIBAKU! NO TE MUERAS, PERDÓNAME! SOY UN MONSTRUO! PERDÓNAME HAIBAKU, SOY UN MONSTRUO!

Haibaku apenas podía escuchar los gritos de Natsu y despertaba cada vez más y se sacudía un poco. Natsu se asustó pero sintió cómo Haibaku lo abrazaba.

- Natsu... - dijo Haibaku débilmente - Gracias

- Perdóname - dijo Natsu mientras lloraba - Perdóname...

- Ya no llores onni-chan - dijo Haibaku - Ya estoy aquí...

- Haibaku - dijo débilmente Natsu llorando - Perdóname...

Días después

- EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO - Dijo Lucy feliz en el comedor - HAIBAKU HIZO EL DESAYUNO.

- Genial - dijo Natsu contento

- Ya tengo hambre - dijo Gray apareciendo

- Qué rico - dijo Erza

- Quiero comer - dijo Candy (Y sí, habrá CandyxGray) (OC de Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha)

- Espero que todo sea como dijo - dijo Levy apareciendo

- Hice huevos con salchicha ricos - dijo Haibaku mostrando la mesa - ¿Quieren?

- RICO! - Gritaron todos los chicos y se sentaron a comer

- Natsu, crees que Haibaku consiga alguien que pueda amar a este joven - dijo Mirajane mirando a Lissana quien miraba de una manera linda a Haibaku

- Seguro - dijo Natsu feliz

Y así, Haibaku y Natsu se quedan felices después de una mala pasada.

FIN

Yo: Les gustó?

Natsu: Soy una basura Q.Q

Gray: SIENTETE BASURA, CASI SE MATA HAIBAKU POR TU CULPA!

Yo: Y hubo leve LissanaxHaibaku xDDDDD

Chris: (ardiendo en celos)

Yo: Es sólo paring de Fairy Tail, sólo te amo a ti

Chris: Ok n/u/n

Yo: Déjenme reviews, y toda la cosa... Bye


End file.
